Harry Potter: Arkham City
by SonoftheClown
Summary: Harry's aunt and uncle throw him into Arkham City on his eighth birthday after revealing his parents' murder to him. Locked in a city with murderers, rapists and the likes of Joker, Two-Face and Penguin, he latches onto the first kind face he meets, Pamela Isley. But, just what does Professor Hugo Strange have up his sleeve in wait for the young wizard? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** J.K owns Harry Potter, DC comics owns Batman and Arkham City.

**Author's Note:** So many stories like this come and go, so I decided, to hell with it, I'll write it myself! Oh, and there will be no slash. Sorry yaoi fans, it's just not my cup of tea.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne," a voice sounded, rousing the black haired man back to consciousness. Blue eyes fluttered as they looked around; taking in every detail of the room he was in. "It will do you no good, there is not escape," the man's voice said again. It was rough like sandpaper, but even then, the man chained to the hard steel chair recognized it.

"Strange," Bruce Wayne muttered, his eyes narrowing at the shadows. A bald man with a thick black beard stepped into the light wearing a white lab coat. Bruce could see his reflection in the man's glasses, revealing a livid bruise on the side of the billionaires face. "I should have known you had a hand in this."

"Oh yes, you could say, this entire project was my idea," Professor Hugo Strange said with a smile as he steepled his fingers against each other. "Arkham City is a bedlam of Gotham's most violent and twisted minds all in one place. There is no better way to study ones hobbies then to see them in their natural environment, Mr. Wayne," the Professor and former Arkham Psychologist said. "Though, I must thank you, Bruce Wayne is much easier to capture than Batman."

'_He knows_,' Bruce thought as he kept his stony gaze on the madman before him. "You'll never get away with this strange, whatever it is your planning, I'll see that it's stopped," he growled, his voice deepening as it did when he donned the suit of his alter ego.

"Oh, please try," Strange said, accepting the challenge. "However, will you be able to stop my most recent experiment?" With a smile the deranged psychologist moved to the side, revealing a television. On the screen was a small, underfed boy with messy black hair, his arms wrapped around his knees as he shivered in clothes far too large for his body.

Bruce froze as he spotted the child who couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old, locked away with murderers and rapists without any authority figures to protect him. With a savage howl he rushed against his chains, struggling to get at the man who would do something like that. "STRANGE! He's a kid, let him go! Who knows what those sick monsters will do to someone like that out there!"

"Tut tut, Mr. Wayne, you shouldn't stress yourself so soon," the mad doctor said. "You see, I've studied you. From the moment of your parent's deaths to the present day, I've read your history and analyzed you for the past, how many years has it been exactly? I wanted to be you Wayne, to become Batman in your place. However, we both know that would never happen, so what if I tried to create my own Batman?"

Reaching into his pocket, Strange ignored Bruce's struggles as he produced a remote and zoomed in on the child. "Meet one Harry James Potter, who just today celebrated his eighth birthday with the news of his parents' brutal murder at the age of one. He was left with his aunt and uncle, emotionally and mentally abused, starved, and living in a cupboard in his relative's home," Strange said as though merely commenting on a fascinating bug specimen. "I wondered, if you with the support of your dear butler could rise from the ashes of your parents' murder to become Batman, what would happen to him, if left in Arkham City?"

"I take it back Strange," Bruce growled through gritted teeth. "You aren't some deranged lunatic." The words seemed to surprise Strange who looked at the owner of Wayne Enterprises with intrigue. "You're a fucking monster."

"Now now, we'll have none of that," Strange said as movement on the television caught his eye."Well, it seems our unknowing specimen has his first visitor," he said with a chuckle. Bruce's blue eyes shot to the screen, where he nearly sighed with relief. A woman with green skin and red hair was talking toward the boy, dressed in green panties and a red form fitting shirt. "Ah, Miss. Isley, how unexpected," Strange muttered in annoyance.

Bruce nearly grinned, if anyone in Arkham City would keep a child from danger, it was Poison Ivy. He had watched her take care of orphans before, when Gotham had nearly been destroyed by an earthquake. With any luck, that long dormant mothering instinct would rise up in her yet again to protect the child.

"Well, I see no reason to drag this out longer than it needs to," Strange said as he turned his back completely on the chained figure. "The guards will be escorting you to Arkham City, Mr. Wayne. I do hope you won't disappoint me or my benefactors," the man said as he tilted his head to the side as the red head and raven haired boy grew closer to one another.

Just as Bruce was about to speak, he felt something hard strike the back of his head, and groaned as his vision grew black.

* * *

Poison Ivy was in a foul mood as she daintily crossed the ruined streets of the makeshift 'city'. The air was toxic and had already killed all but her strongest babies. Even they were suffering though from the harsh winter. She had heard some of Penguin's goons blaming Freeze for the cold, which she knew was absurd. True, the frost biting temperatures were the fault of man, but not A man. It had annoyed the red headed woman so much she had poisoned the idiot without giving it much thought, sending a message to the Penguin at the same time that she was not to be disturbed.

She was currently on her way back to the hotel she and her plants had taken over when she spotted a youth hugging its knees off to the side of the road. 'Who would release a child into this place,' she thought in disgust. After the accident that allowed her to raise and commune with plants she had discovered the horrible trade off. At the time she had no control over the poisons in her system and would kill anyone she touched not that it mattered since she had been made barren. Gone were her chances of a normal life and family, but still she longed for a child of her own.

"Well, looky here," a man's voice broke the night's muted silence. The sound of boots on pavement echoed from a nearby alleyway before a man dressed in a red jumpsuit from Blackgate emerged. His face was rough, scarred by numerous scratches, but a sick grin spread across his face. "A new little bitch to keep my bed warm," the blond haired man said with a grin as his hazel eyes locked onto the boy, who suddenly looked up in alarm.

Pamela Isley froze as she spotted the nearly luminous green eyes the boy possessed. They were bright with fear but still the kid made no attempt to move. For a second she couldn't move, and the world seemed to fall away as she gazed at the youth, his face gaunt from what appeared to be starvation and terror. Her lips formed a snarl before she raised one dainty green hued hand and pointed at the guy. She said nothing, instead allowing the sea weed that exploded from the nearby bay to talk for her as it wrapped around the pedophiles neck, arms and legs and dragged him kicking and screaming into the freezing waters.

"Are you alright," her soft voice called out. The kid looked up at her in fear and immediately covered his head and face with his arms. Her green eyes narrowed at the motion, recognizing it as learned self protection, after all limbs could be mended, but the brain and vital organs, not so much."Hush now, I won't hurt you," she said softly as she continued to walk toward him. Slowly he moved his head to peek at her before she knelt down in front of him. "My names Pamela," she introduced herself.

"Harry," he said quietly, his green eyes wide with awe that someone could be kind to him. "Harry Potter," he finished. His little English accent was cute, Pamela decided as she reached out toward him, her hand losing its green tone and taking on the look of tanned flesh as she pulled the toxins back from her epidermis. Gently she ran her fingers through is hair.

"Well, Harry how would you like to come with me and get out of this snow," she offered. She smiled when the young boy grinned sheepishly and nodded. Standing again, she gently took his hand in hers and pulled him up from the cold ground. "I live in a hotel nearby," she said before pointing to the ruins of an old building with huge vines running through smashed windows and a giant flower bulb on top. "We'll get you something to eat and a hot bath, I don't want you getting sick and spreading it to my flowers," she explained.

"I can help you with your flowers," Harry said quietly, as though unused to how to really speak. In truth, he was never really allowed to speak around his aunt and uncle. It was only recently he had started muttering under his breath and by the time he would have turned eleven, his sarcasm would have been well known within Number 4 Privet Drive. "I used to tend to my aunt's garden back home."

Ivy smiled but only on the outside. A few kind words and the boy was practically putty in her hands. Just how bad had his life been when something as thoughtless as a kind act would cause him to open up and trust? As they neared a broken bridge, one of the vines around the old hotel stretched out to welcome them. It was so thick that they could both stand on it without fear of falling as it pulled them around the side of the building to a cast iron walkway that was fenced off.

Harry could see some men in various suits walking around, mumbling about 'Ivy' and how they would always love her, before he and the woman were being lifted through a trap door into a caged off portion of walkway that lead to the door."Home sweet home," the red headed woman said causing Harry to look at her in surprise before she led him to the single door leading into the building.

The inside lobby was huge with huge chunks missing from the floor to lead to lower levels. Plants and pods crisscrossed the walls and the flowers seemed to turn and watch the two walk through the room. "This is my home for now," Pamela said with a soft smile down at Harry as she walked toward the back of the room. The plants draping the wall shifted like curtains and revealed one the hotel room Pamela was using as her private quarters."Now, what do you want to do first? Do you want to take a bath or eat?"

The answer came, much to the boy's embarrassment from his stomach as it gurgled loudly. "I'd like to eat please," he said as his face blushed crimson and the red headed woman laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Unlike my other stories, I will not be asking for reviews to continue this. I'm going to continue this because I really do like both worlds this story fuses. However, constructive criticism is always appreciated, and just good old fashioned one-liners are welcome as well. This won't be a very long story, maybe just a prologue to a future story since the events of Arkham City happened in one night so this story will cover a single night as well. I'm thinking Harry Potter: Arkham City should be followed by Harry Potter: Gotham City.


	2. Chapter 2

After a meal full of fruits and vegetables, Harry felt quite content with a full belly. He stood at the doorway to the bathroom as the kind Miss. Ivy as she wanted to be called, began to fill a bathtub for him. "You're the nicest person I've ever met," he said suddenly, barely above a whisper as though unsure if he should say something like that.

"That's very kind of you, Harry," Poison Ivy said as she looked over her shoulder to the raven haired boy. "However, I'm certainly not that nice a person," she admitted as she turned off the water when the tub was full enough. "There are those who would say I'm quite… mean, actually," she said sadly. "They just don't understand the pain they cause though."

Uncertain Harry's small hand enclosed around Ivy's shoulder causing the woman to look him in the face. Two sets of green eyes locked as Harry smiled tentatively at the older woman. "It's okay Miss. Ivy. You were nice to me, and I'll always be thankful for that," he said softly. "I know we're in a city of terror, and we are all here for a reason."

Pamela stared at the youth with slightly widened eyes before she reached up and wrapped her hand around his. "Thank you," she said softly before standing which caused the boy to step back. "I'll leave you get bathed. My babies are telling me that I'll have a guest arriving soon. She playing with the boy's outside." A smile spread on her face as she looked at the small boy. "Remember, Harry, when people like us meet, the bigger and flashier the entrance, the better." With a slight chuckle she turned and strolled from the room, leaving him to bathe.

Stepping back into the main chamber, she grabbed one of the vines on the wall that lifted her into a small whole cut out of the wall, where two giant flowers opened on either side of her before the entrance was covered by giant leaves. She wasn't sure what would happen to the young boy once Arkham City collapsed, she was certain that Batman would eventually cause the chaotic stretch of land to be shut down. Her green eyes closed as she thought back to her beloved Robinson Park, a stretch of green in the middle of Gotham she cherished more than any other.

When Gotham had crumbled due to an Earthquake, she had taken over the park, turning it into a defendable fortress which kept even the Joker at bay. Why? The orphans she had found wandering the streets. The poor and hungry children without any form of safety except for what she could grant them. The Government had called Gotham a No Man's Land, meaning everyone was on their own, and in the chaos she had found a family made of children.

Of course, the police had taken her family from her, believing she was holding the children hostage so she could keep the park after Gotham was rebuilt. Her eyes narrowed and seemed to glow with rage at the thought of her children being taken from her. It was why she had devoted herself to plants because no force could rip them away from her. But still, when she wasn't in Arkham she was often in Robinson Park, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of her children. It was the only place Batman refused to fight her.

She was cut from her reflections though as the sound of the door opening reached her ears. The leaves and vines parted, revealing her to her long time friend, now former, Selina Kyle A.K.A the Catwoman. "Hello, Ivy you here," the other woman's voice called out.

"You shouldn't have come here," Ivy said, speaking not just from her lips but through the plants that ran throughout the building, making it echo like a greek gods. Green eyes narrowed at the woman who had so recently given her reason to loath her.

"Oh, come on. You're not seriously going to hold that against me forever, are you," Catwoman asked with a shrug of her leather encased shoulders. Pamela let her eyes droop toward the other woman's exposed cleavage in her one piece leather jumpsuit. Despite the rage she felt for her former friend, her more open bisexuality allowed her to admit that Selina looked good.

Shaking the thought away she remembered why she wanted Selina dead, this time, and began to rise to her feet. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. "They were just flowers, Ivy. I'll buy you some new ones," she said as though it was the simplest solution to anything. The red head felt her ire grow as her eyes narrowed. Selina would never understand what the botanical side of nature meant to her. She couldn't hear the screams of every blade of grass as it was trampled, or the tortured cries of flowers as they were viciously ripped from the ground. "I know a place that will…"

However, Ivy didn't let her finish as one of her vines wrapped around Selina's legs and viciously ripped her through several floors of rotting wood. Selina stood, shaking off the rough landing and dusting herself off, barely noting just where she had landed. "Come on, Red," she said hoping the old nickname would loosen the other woman up some, "can't we just…" But, before she could continue a large green pod nearby cracked open revealing one of Joker's henchmen, his eyes glowed an ominous green as he forced himself to stand. "Oh, for the love of…"

The dark skinned man, his face painted white, moaned as he emerged from the brainwashing pod, his movements stilted and jerking. Soon another pod opened, and then another and another, all the while Catwoman merely examined her nails out of boredom. "Hey Pammy, if you want a boyfriend, try the dating route. Beats this voodoo crap."

Far above, Ivy laughed menacingly as Selina began to fight back against her mind bent slaves. The men had been easy enough to lure in. Was it truly vain to know that one was beautiful when men kept throwing themselves shamelessly at her feet, just waiting to be turned into a vegetable, one way or the other? "A billion micro-organisms will enter your bloodstream," she explained. "Spores will grow, replacing the blood in your veins, and when I'm done, your flesh will be replaced by bark."

As Catwoman defeated the first floor worth of mind-slaves, she leaped up to the next. "Are you done, Red," she asked. Her answer came in the form of more pods bursting open, spilling forth the weak minded men under Ivy's control.

"Do you really think you can beat Mother Nature," Ivy's echoing voice asked. She could feel the Titan formula she had been injected with back on Arkham Island pulsing through her veins. Thoughts of the young boy in the next room were driven from her mind as she focused on the task at hand, killing Selina. "You can't outrun Nature, Selina. My spores will fill your lungs and kill you from within."

Another wave of sluggish brutes fell to Selina's quick reflexes and agility, allowing her to leap back up to the main floor. "Is it over yet, Ivy? I just want to talk, that's all."

"If you're still breathing then it's not over," Ivy snapped, as the pods surrounding her began to break open with the largest of the goons she had managed to snag. The flowers on either side of her began to glow red before launching massive red balls of energy toward the cat-like woman. "I've spent weeks perfecting the poisons that will destroy your pathetic meat-sack of a body."

She watched as her former roommate took down the squadron of brain dead men in only seconds before sighing. "Look, Red, I just need your help," Selina said in exasperation as she walked toward the villainess.

"Never," Ivy hissed as her vine slithered around Selina's feet and pulled up off the ground to hang upside down.

"Not again," Catwoman moaned as the vine slowly spun in order to make her face the slowly approaching red head.

"You've got some nerve, Selina," Ivy snapped as a second vine reached over her shoulder, it's bulbous head slithering through the air toward Catwoman's face and throat. Before she could strike though, a whimper caught both women's attention. Spinning around, Ivy was ready to ruthlessly slaughter whoever had snuck up behind her.

The sight of Harry though, standing in the doorway to her private chambers with only a large fluffy towel wrapped around his waist made her stop though. "Harry," she said in shock, and tried to move between the innocent child and the view of the woman she was trying to kill. "That was an awfully quick bath, are you sure you got everywhere," she asked, hoping he had forgotten something and could leave her to her work.

"No, I think I got everything," he answered and tried to peek past her to the tied up woman. "That was really impressive. All of it," he said in wonder. "The way you made the plants move and talk with you, and that other lady taking those guys down! I wish I could do that, ball I can do is make wigs turn blue," he admitted.

Ivy blinked before taking an unsteady step toward the boy. "You have powers," she asked kneeling down to look at the boy closely, ignoring Selina's raised brow at the scene. "Have you tried to do anything other than turn wigs blue?"

"Not really," he admitted shrugging. "I thought it was magic, but my Uncle Vernon said magic isn't real," he explained. He said nothing about the cupboard under the stairs. He liked Miss Ivy, but he didn't know the woman in black and didn't trust anyone who Miss Ivy didn't seem to like.

"Magic is real," Pamela said as she gently brushed a cheek over the boy's cheek. "There are all sorts of magical super heroes, like Dr. Fate or Zatanna. Why, I've even met Morgan Le Fey once," she said causing the boy's eyes to widen. After all, no matter what his relatives wanted, he still heard the tales of King Arthur's court in school. "We'll have to play with it to see just what you are capable of doing, okay?"

"This is all well and good," Selina spoke up, "but, I'm sort of in a hurry here, Pammy." Still upside down, she crossed her arms over her breasts to keep them from spilling out of her outfit in front of the young kid. "I'm sorry about the flowers alright, but it wasn't my fault. You know it and I know it."

"You should have watered them," Ivy said turning to glare at the woman she held in her plant's clutches. "You said you would water them," her voice was strained as she felt the horrible disappoint at her friend breaking her promise to her. "Now there is only one left and Strange has it, sealed in his vault."

Selina's eyes darted as she seemed to come up with a plan. "Well, in that case, I think we can strike a deal," she said. "I need a way into his vault, and I think you're just the girl to help. If you get me in there, I'll get your plant. Deal?"

"I should kill you," Ivy whispered menacingly as she leaned in so her and Selina's faces were only inches apart, but a whimper from the boy nearby caused her to pause. She wouldn't , couldn't, kill Selina while Harry was standing right there. What sort of message would that send to the impressionable youth? "FINE," she yelled as she turned her back on Catwoman the vine dropping the girl to the ground.

"No kiss, I'm kind of disappointed," Selina admitted as she climbed to her feet. Smirking, Ivy turned and grabbed Selina by the head, pushing her ruby red lips against the other woman's soft pink ones in a rough, lip bruising smooch. Releasing her, Ivy smirked, before she saw Selina's eyes dart behind her. Turning she spotted a blushing Harry trying to cover his eyes and hold up his towel at the same time.

"Out, now," Ivy said after the two women shared a giggle at the kid's expense. As Selina left Ivy smirked at Harry and gently messed up his hair. "Come on, darling, we need to get you some clothes," she stated. Looking at the unconscious bodies on the ground she mentally ordered her plants to strip them so Harry could have something to wear, probably nine times to big for him, but at least in better condition than the rags she had found him in. There were even a couple of hoodies, labeled with Arkham City across the back like her orange shirt.

Neither she, nor Harry, spotted the bat shaped figure looming outside one of the windows, watching the interaction between the three. Bruce wasn't sure what he should do about it at the moment. The Joker was waiting, and while he didn't approve of Ivy's mothering techniques, it was better than what a lot of inmates would come up.

Reaching for his utility belt he pulled his grappling gun free and shot it toward a nearby building, where a road-flare had been lit atop a roof with a large metal teddy bear sat astride. As he took off, he nearly released the tool as the song 'I've Got Soul But I'm Not a Soldier' blared from the back of the hotel. Who knew Poison Ivy was a fan of the Killers?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, there is chapter two. This story will be incredibly short, maybe a few chapters, since we don't see Ivy again in Arkham City after this part of the Catwoman DLC. Of course, it really could be a long night for another Orphan Detective other than Bruce. After all, Strange has plans for Harry and Ivy is getting in the way… To be continued!


End file.
